Cherry Vodka
by anoniblast25
Summary: Después de todo, el sabor cereza junto con el vodka no sabía tan mal. {DRABBLE} Creado para el concurso de SouHaru -Free eternal summer-.-GANADOR2017.


NOTAS ANTERIORES: _BLABLAL NO TENGO TIEMPO, ENTREGUÉ ESTO TARDE BLABLA. GRACIAS POR LEER. Me divertí pero la cagué, sorry. Este fanfic participa en el concurso de la página de FB_ SouHaru -Free Eternal Summer- _. Mi idea era un modern!AU y, bueno, luego edito las notas. Bye._

NOTAS ACTUALES: Después de haber quedado en tercer puesto, agradezco a los que se han pasado a leer éste drabble tanto en Wattpad como aquí. Gracias. Lamento haber puesto ese tipo de notas pero creo que es muy obvio que entregué esta entrada demasiado tarde y no tenía tiempo ni para hablarles del porqué la hice, así que voy explicando; me basé en un Modern!AU donde quizá Haruka y Sousuke sean pareja. La verdad es que no traté de darle tanto enfoque a una historia por detrás ya que es un drabble xd, pero supongo que si me preguntan en qué modern!au específico me basé, diría que en algún punk!au o algo así.

En fin, cabe aclarar también que este drabble fue hecho para la página de facebook SouHaru -free eternal summer-, y su pequeño concurso. Gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

 **Cherry Vodka  
** por anoniblast25

—Te dije que era una mala idea.

—No se veía mala en su momento.

—Podíamos habernos ido a la costa. Allí estaríamos divirtiéndonos más.

—Con diversión… ¿Te refieres a sexo en la arena o en el agua?

Extraño podría considerársele a la manera en que Sousuke terminó de estar bebiendo en su hogar a estar bebiendo en un sofá rinconero dentro de un club nocturno. El ambiente del lugar no era una total _bomba_ , pero no podía quejarse porque se notaba a leguas que el gentío a su alrededor se divertía, y aunque se sentía un tanto sofocado pese a que el lugar estaba acondicionado, entre tanto barullo apenas y se notaba. Las luces neón también se miraban como una excelente decoración tanto en las paredes del recinto como para las pieles de las personas bailando en la pista que, a su vez, se llenaba de humo.

Claro, su pareja no pensaba lo mismo.

Ninguno de ambos tenían la costumbre de asistir a ese tipo de lugares tan seguido, pues gustaban más de salir por las noches despejadas —justo cuando los dos terminaban su jornadas de trabajo— a disfrutar de adentrarse en las solitarias calles de la ciudad, con el estéreo del auto a todo volumen y una buena lata de cerveza en el portavasos, observando las estrellas conforme la brisa de la madrugada les golpeteaba las mejillas.

"Intentemos algo nuevo esta vez", había mencionado Sousuke aquella tarde durante su habitual llamada telefónica. "Rin me comentó sobre un lugar que seguro te gusta", había insistido.

—Creo que es obvio que a ninguna de las dos —comentó Haruka, mostrándole una diminuta sonrisa socarrona; la punta de la lengua siguió en contacto con la paleta de caramelo que comía: carmín como la sangre, de textura brillosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es incómodo.

—La última vez no dijiste lo mismo.

—La última vez no pude nadar en dos días por la sal.

—Creo que hacerlo en la arena es mejor que hacerlo en el agua.

—No sé si reír o quejarme más.

—Ríete mientras te estés quejando.

Haruka le dio un codazo con el que Sousuke soltó un quejido mientras intentaba no explotar en carcajadas; suponía entonces el mastodonte que esa era la magia que tanto gustaba de su relación: amor y dolor mutuo.

 _Eres un maldito masoquista, Yamazaki._

—¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Adónde te gustaría? —arqueó una ceja Sousuke, toqueteándole uno de los muslos. Haruka se removió ante tal roce y le rodó los ojos. Luego, el hombre de cabello moca le dio otro sorbo al vaso de cristal con hielo que su mano derecha sostenía entretanto con el brazo izquierdo abrazaba a Haruka, haciendo una mueca después de dar el último trago que sólo logró revolverle el estómago— Carajo, ni siquiera el vodka sabe bien en este lugar.

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

—Oh, ¿cómo lo harás?

Por instinto, y antes de que Yamazaki le limpiase con el pulgar parte de las comisuras, manchándole un poco de pintura neón azul que luego trazó con la yema de sus dedos, Haruka puso el palillo de plástico que había arrancado de la paleta en la mesita frente a ellos. Con cuidado tomó el rostro de su novio y rozó sus labios en un intento vano de provocarlo.

Ninguno dijo más, pues la carnosa boca de Haruka se juntó con la de Sousuke en un acto desesperado. Quizá el lugar era un total caos y a ellos no les gustara, pero tal cosa seguía sin ser problema.

Después de todo, el sabor cereza combinado con el vodka no sabía _tan_ mal.


End file.
